


Korrasami Breeding

by alpha_korra



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Omegaverse, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-12 10:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20562956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpha_korra/pseuds/alpha_korra
Summary: Korrasami Omegaverse. Mention of Sex. Fluff.Description- Korra is struggling with her fears. She finds solace in Asami's arms.





	1. Rough Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IG_KorrasamiShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IG_KorrasamiShipper/gifts).

> A gift for one of my best friend.

I open my eyes to the light seeping in from the curtains. It’s still too early and the baby blues of the skies have yet not matured. I look on my side to find my wife sleeping. Strangely, she hasn’t woken up today unlike the other days when she practically drags me out of bed. I shift very slowly so as not to wake her up and freshen up myself but my efforts go in vain when she peeks from her left eye drowsily and murmurs, “mmm..Korr...Come back to sleep.”

I find the offer to be very enticing but I also know that we both need to get up to do our respective tasks. 

I kiss her forehead as I say, “Go back to sleep, baby. I’ll bring breakfast in bed.” 

“No...cuddle ...please…need you...” 

She is now just saying words which I find so adorable. For a CEO like her who is super regal all the time, this side is too cute. 

I slide back inside the blanket and she immediately settles down in my embrace. I kiss her forehead over and over again and she sighs peacefully and a bit yawning as she is about to fall asleep again. 

My words stir her up to a state of wakefulness. 

“Didn’t get much sleep last night, huh?”

She pouts lazily and replies, “My body is sore and I have bruises. You were quite rough last night.”

I smirk at that. “Well, you asked for it, didn’t you?”

“Yeah but I had no idea I’d be this sore. Do you keep all that pent up inside because that was a lot?”

I smile sheepishly while kissing her cheek softly and replying to her question, “I don’t wanna hurt you, babe. So, I kind of control myself. Last night, I just let go.”

“And you came so hard inside me, ” Asami flashes a devilish smile. 

My cheeks burn up at that. But I still remind her that she asked for it. 

“Yeah, well. You want to get pregnant. So..”

Her eyes soften and she rubs her hand softly over her belly.  
“Of course, I do. I want to give you as many kids as you want.”

“Asami ...I just. Well.. You don’t have to. I just need you.”

She kisses me sweetly and whispers in my mouth, “You already have me, darling.”

“Yes.. But I just want you to be safe. Pregnancy is a big deal, isn’t it? I...I just don’t want to lose you.”

My voice breaks a little in the end. 

She immediately recognises my hesitation and pulls me on top of her. Her lips find mine in a passionate kiss and her hands run smoothly over my tousled hair. 

When we pull apart gasping for air, she asks, 

“Is this because of Tokuga?”

I immediately wince at that name. 

“He took you away from me. Kidnapped you. I still...get nightmares, Asami.”

“I don’t think it’s only about him. Is it, Korra?”

I look her in the eyes. My expression clearly giving away the pain and sadness. She’s right.

I chuckle. 

“I can’t hide anything from you, can I?” 

“No, you can’t.”

“It’s just that I’m going through the fear of losing you. To anyone ...To anything. It’s a psychological problem. And I’m trying my best to overcome it. But it’s not going away.”

“Korra...Look at me…” 

She whispers when I don’t look at her face, guilt-ridden.

Slowly I turn my gaze towards her only to see her smiling brightly with shimmering eyes. 

She then says, “Death is inevitable. Of all the people, you being the Avatar should know that. You’ve gone through innumerable births and deaths. Even when I’m no more, my love will always be with you in some form or another. I’d never leave your side. Just transform into a new love. So, is it worth wasting all your time thinking about what hasn’t happened yet just because you fear of loving too much? Not giving in to your desires and holding it back? For you should know that this time won’t ever come back. If I tell you that you’ve just one day left to be with me. That we both have just one day to live. What would you like to do?”

I am taken aback by how much this woman is enlightened. The woman I know as my wife and I am holding her in my arms and I feel so damn lucky all over again. 

I immediately respond to her question.

“If we both have just one day to live then I’d happily want to spend it with you. I’d want to love you all day. Make love to you with every ounce of love I have for you. Give you my all.”

“Then show me. Take me, Korra.” 

Our lips connect in for a bruising kiss. And our bodies join as one. I take her again and again and she keeps on holding onto me happily every time. 

For all I know now is that I wanna love her in this moment. This moment. This only matters. Where I am joined with my soulmate. Mind, heart, body and soul as one.


	2. Breeding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wild sex. 
> 
> This is actually the day before Korra talked about her fears to Asami. The night they had passionate, rough sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning- Explicit Sexual Content 
> 
> Since, this is an Omegaverse, Korra has a cock.

Her moan was so loud that it echoed in the entire house. Her hair sprawled over the pillow while her fingers turning white by the sheer amount of strength she was putting in digging the sheets. Her body arched like a bow and a silent scream escaped her mouth while my tongue was busy lavishing her clit. My fingers helped her ride her orgasm as waves after waves of pleasure flowed through her body and she was left into a writhing mess. A beautiful mess at that. And I was the only one who was lucky enough to witness her in her raw, naked glory.

Asami Sato was the CEO of SatoCorp. Her extraordinary skills and talents at running a huge company successfully from such a tender age was known to all. Her mastery at her field and passion shown through the way she worked and the way she lead the whole place was astounding. Apart from the businesswoman she was, her talent at fighting was not unheard of either. People knew that she could single handedly take down a group of men without a flinch. She was the perfect example of brain with brawn. The only side people had seen was that of her profession. Her mannerisms masked with the sophistication of an elite woman as it should be. But little did anyone know what a vixen she was in bed. Her debauchery coming in full view while she would lose her sanity in bed with me for days. As I said, I was indeed lucky.

I sucked all my fingers clean as I climbed on top of her. She dragged me by her hand and locked her lips with mine. The kiss was sweet but with a tinge of desire left.

“I want you inside me.” she demanded.

“But I was minutes ago..” I said playfully. My lips curving up into a smirk.

“I meant this….” she replied as her hand slid down and squeezed the bulge in my boxers. Heavens knew when my clit had extended into the bulging length it presently was. I groaned at the squeeze of her hand and she smiled devilishly. My eyes blown away by pure lust and I wanted to devour my exquisite mate spreading her legs wide open only for me. Her pussy slick with her wetness.

“Take me, Korra. I know you want it too.” she moaned with every word.

The animal inside of me broke free as I freed my cock from the hindering cloth. The head was dripping precum already. At the sight of the mighty shaft, Asami moaned. She spread her legs further if it was even possible. While lining up the head at her entrance, I noticed her scent change. The normal sweet jasmine scent getting even more heady and strong. I knew what that meant. She was going into heat.

The mere excitement of my mate going into heat while the sight of my nakedness made me feel wanted, desired and attractive. Somehow, my inner yearning of filling her good pushed my body into a rut.

The next second we were devouring each other’s mouths. Tongues meshing up with the hunger we both felt for each other. My hips gave a push and the head sank into her soft, velvety lower lips. Her walls fluttering with every time I pushed a little bit more inside of her. The instance I bottomed out, she broke the kiss and cried as she hit an orgasm. Her walls clenching and massaging my whole length.

“Spirits, you’re so big.” she gasped as I started thrusting inside of her. In and out I went. Deep and slow. Every time I would bottom out, she would yelp.

"Fuck, Asami...So tight....hnnn...so soft...."

I hitched her legs around my waist, hitting deeper and moving faster as I was thrilled by the hoarse cry that I wrenched from my mate. My thrusts sped up and I knew I was close.

“Korra! Knock me up!” Asami cried as her walls clenched around my shaft tightly while her body went rigid beneath me as she came undone. I didn’t know if it was the way she said or the way she came or both, I slammed one more time inside of her, the head of the cock hitting her cervix as I growled like an animal with the first shoot of my seed inside her womb.

Tears flowed down her eyes as she came again while moaning, “Oooohhhhhhh…..”

Her walls squeezed me even more milking me even further. I gave my all until I had nothing more to give. I collapsed on top of her, exhausted and my desire sated as I felt her soft breaths.

She had already passed out.

My eyes were heavy with sleep and the only thing I could think of at this point was how lucky I was indeed.


End file.
